Harry Potter and the Curse of the Full Moon
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: Voldemort is back and about to kill Harry but decides to curse Harry he orders Greyback to bite Harry and turn him into a Werewolf, but when Harry returns to Hogwarts he learns that it's a full moon so with little time to spare he uses a time turner to get ready while staying out of the way of his friends, and himself. Please Review, it would mean a lot.
1. Chapter 01: The Bite

Harry Potter

And the Curse of the Full Moon

Chapter #01 The Bite

Harry looks down at Cedric's dead corpse as all the Death Eaters around laugh at their Dark Lord… Lord Voldemort had finally returned and Harry had been powerless to do anything…

Harry squirms wrapped in the tight bony arms of Voldemort's Father Tom Riddle Sr. "Let go of me!"

Voldemort turns to Harry "Oh, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry! How long I have waited for my revenge and at last you will die by my hand" Voldemort reaches out a hand to touch Harry but unlike the first time Harry doesn't take it lying down he bites Voldemort drawing blood.

Harry falls to the ground Voldemort having lost focus had weakened to spell keeping Harry trapped Harry coughs then lunges for his wand he turns to see Death Eater's having surrounded him clearly not Happy in the least…

Voldemort shouts "Wait! I have an idea. Harry my boy you seem so fond of biting people why don't I give you a gift. Fenrir come here would you?"

A Hairy man steps forward and bows "What is it you command my lord?"

Voldemort smiles "Thanks to me you are able to transform at will are you not?"

Fenrir Greyback nods "I am, is there something you wish of me to do in that form?"

Voldemort nods "I'm going to let Harry go after all it'd be no fun if we ended things here and now, I want to have some fun with him and the rest of the wizarding world, but I want you to turn the young Harry here into a Werewolf let's see him be hailed as a Hero once they all see him as a monster!"

Fenrir chuckles then stalks towards Harry as the other Death Eaters hold Harry still, Harry struggles but is unable to move so Fenrir transforms into his werewolf form and bites down into Harry's wrist the one that hadn't been cut by Peter Pettigrew.

The pain is excruciating even worse than any of the times Harry's scar has burned Fenrir turns back to normal and says in a creepy whisper "Careful on the first full moon it's always the worst, trust me."

Voldemort and his followers leave Harry alone with his thoughts, to return to Hogwarts with Cedric's body and a curse or let everyone think he was dead it took him many hours to decide but in the end he decided that the world needed to know Voldemort was back so he returned to Hogwarts with Cedric and he explained the whole thing to Fudge, Dumbledore, Moody, and Snape leaving out the whole werewolf thing.

Cornelius Fudge sneers down at Harry for the first time in Harry's time knowing him Fudge has the look of a desperate man one filled with fear and hate "That is absolutely ridiculous."

Dumbledore looks over at Fudge and sighs "Cornelius, what possible reason could Harry have to lie especially about something like this, we always knew The Dark Lord would return."

Cornelius scowls at Dumbledore not even bothering to humor him "No Professor, you have said so for years but there has been no evidence to prove your accusations"

Harry very angry and annoyed "So, I suppose Cedric just fell down and died like magic… or well… gah! You know what I mean!"

Fudge scowls back at Harry "Watch your tone with me boy, it could be very dangerous for you if you said the wrong thing"

Harry sighs "You've never been a good listener my second year Hagrid told you it was a bad idea to take Dumbledore away and Ginny nearly died being taken away the second he left, last year Hagrid and I both told you the full story of what happened with Malfoy and Buckbeak and yet you sentenced him to execution anyway, thankfully he was able to escape!"

Snape looking at Harry with less annoyance in his eyes than usual "Potter I think it would be wise to calm down before you say…"

Harry continuing on his rant "And now Voldemort is back and your going to ignore me once again! I bet if one of his followers walked through that door this instant and told you the very same thing you'd deny it, hell if Voldemort was standing right in front of you, you'd say it was simply an illusion or something!"

Mad-Eye walks into the Hospital Wing with his usual limp but then he suddenly stops limping and his leg grows back making everyone very curious. "Welcome back, boy!" his voice sounded but it wasn't mad-eyes voice speaking it was somebody else's

Harry looks at Mad-Eye and says "Professor? Is that a new medicine?"

Professor Dumbledore cautiously looks at Mad-Eye and says "doubtful, no medicine I know can regrow limbs that quickl, besides the Mad-Eye that I know never heals his injuries he holds them with pride more valuable than metals so the only other explanation is…"

Mad-Eyes appearance disappears to reveal Young Barty Crouch Jr. bowing "ta, da! Surprise and well done Professor with only seconds to spare you recognized a Polyjuice deformation, but you're probably all asking yourself the same question where is the real Mad-Eye, the truth is, under our very feet or close to it anyway I locked him in his own capture chest."

Snape stares at Barty with the utmost curiosity "So… what was the point of all these theatrics, and why infiltrate Hogwarts?"

Barty chuckles "Have you not been listening to the boy, I've been helping him as much as I could all through the year, helping him and his friends find Tri-Wizard Shields, pointing him in the right direction with the maze, letting that fool of a House-Elf know about Gilly-Weed, not to mention giving away the loophole of not allowing a broom in the first task, all so he would be at that Graveyard tonight."

He reveals his Dark Mark and it has grown dark the darkest it's been the past 14 years "He's back and you all know it to be true even if you won't admit it" he looks at Harry and notices something and laughs "So much for the all powerful Harry Potter, can't even stop his worst enemy from coming back from the dead… well deadish."

Cornelius sighs and looks at Harry "he's really back?"

Harry nods "Yes, please Fudge I'm sorry for my outburst before but you have to understand he killed my parents if it was up to me he'd stay dead forever."

Cornelius nods "Alright, then it looks like we have a lot to prepare for, before the year ends we need to becareful too, with You-Know-Who back, Black is sure to make a move to kill you as an offering to his master."

Barty laughs "Sirius Black!? A Death Eater!? One of Us!? You must be joking! Sirius Black has never been a Death Eater in fact after the Potters death he did some real damage to one of our best informants we thought he was dead until last year."

Cornelius glares at Barty "What the hell are you talking about boy!"

Barty snickers "Theo ne responsible for the death of the Potters was not Black it was Peter Pettigrew, not only that Black was so angry that he tried to kill Peter but he got away however it was not unscathed he did however manage to dodge a fatal curse while at the same time forcing Black to kill Eleven Muggles!"

Fudge is taken aback "This is a lot to process, Dumbledore, you deal with this nuisance I need to get back to the office, we'll talk later, I need to cancel the Warrant for Sirius Black and make one for Peter Pettigrew."

Barty laughs then looks at Harry "ah, well it was always the plan to go back to Azkaban after all I'll be out in a year or two once The Dark Lord has returned to Power! I must say though it couldn't be on a better night after all…" he looks intensely at Harry "It's going to be a beautiful Full Moon tonight."

Cornelius sighs "Take him away!" a ministry worker drags Barty away then leaves himself.

Harry however has a new look on his face on filled with Terror he then looks at Snape "I have a confession to make Professor, I didn't pay attention to the Werewolf class you taught last year."

Snape groans "That was plainly obvious, what of it?"

Harry trying to throw it off as just a unbiased curious question "If a Werewolf is bitten the night of a Full Moon do they still transform?"

Snape sighs "Yes, it does however take a few more hours to take effect, I'd say about four or five maybe a bit less."

Harry swallows hard "How long have I been back at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore is curious about all these questions "Three hours I'd say why?" he knows full well why but he wants Harry to say it.

Harry looks scared, even more scared than when he'd come face to face with the Dementor Horde last year the first time. He reveals Fenrir's bite mark "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner I thought I had more time!"

Snape sees it and gasps then looks at Dumbledore "Professor, we need to do it, otherwise many students could be killed!"

Professor Dumbledore nods "Agreed!" He gets out a time Turner and puts it around Harry's neck "Now, Harry you need to turn this 14 Times and you will get 14 hours time, enough to Prepare, come to me straight away, oh, and this probably goes without saying but don't bump into yourself it would be bad. Now go before its too late."

Harry nods and turns the time turner turning back time till the very same morning it was time to move, and move fast or he was going to hurt a lot of people, he ran straight out the door of the Hospital Wing and ran straight into someone, someone he did not mean to."


	2. Chapter 02: The Full Moon

**Harry Potter**

 **and the Curse of the Full Moon**

 **Chapter #02: The Full Moon**

Harry walks straight into Hermione where Ron and Harry's Past self were not far behind not having time to think Harry grabs Hermione and hides them in the Hospital Wing covering her mouth they both hear.

Ron laughs "Your gonna do amazing Mate! I just know it! Harry Potter, the boy who lived, star seeker, and the youngest Tri-Wizard Champion there's ever been!"

Harry laughs "Thanks, I'm glad one of us at least has confidence but… Hey where'd Hermione go?"

Ron looks around "Huh, I guess she headed up to the Common Room to try and make things easier for you, you know how freaked out she's been since your name got thrown out of the goblet."

Harry nods "Alright, I'll see you later Professor Mad-Eye wanted to talk to me about something."

Ron nods "Later mate!" he turns back to head to the Great Hall its almost lunch time and I'm getting first dips on the chicken today" he laughs to himself.

After both Harry's past self and Ron have left he let Hermione go he looks at her and sighs "I guess that's why McGonagall gave you the time turner last year and not me."

Hermione sees the time turner hanging from Harry's neck and in sudden realization slaps her forehead "Honestly Harry were you in so much of a rush that you couldn't plan ahead!"

Harry nods "Yeah, I was"

Hermione sighs "Alright, what do you need?"

Harry sighs "I can't tell you, you of all people know the dangers of messing with time…" he sighs "as much as I want to."

Hermione puts her hands on her hips "Well there's got to be a reason you have come back, I'm your friend and I want to help besides this has already happened and you know it."

Harry nods "Okay so I can't go into express detail but Voldemort is back or will be back by tonight."

Hermione nods "Yeah, but we always defeat him don't we?"

Harry realizing she doesn't get what he means "No, I mean back fully all powerful physical body not on the back of someone's head back!"

Hermione gasps "So you need to try and stop it from happening, right?"

Harry shakes his head "As much as I'd love to I can't but something happens that I can't reverse and need to deal with but I had little to no time to prepare and me being an idiot tried to hide it thinking I could handle it myself when it came time"

Hermione not quite understanding looks confused "I don't understand… what are you…?"

Harry sighs and reveals the bite on his arm "This is what I'm talking about!"

Hermione gasps "Did that happen during the third task?"

Harry shakes his head "No, yes, er… well it's complicated"

Hermione takes a closer look "We should get Madame Pomfrey to heal it, what was it anyway, it looked like it hurt a lot."

Harry nods "Yeah well Werewolves aren't known to be gentle when infecting others with their curse!"

Hermione gasps "You're a… you've been…" she goes to run "I need to stop Harry uh… you if I can keep you away from the task then…"

Harry annoyed sigh "Hermione! You can't and we both know it. But there is something you can do for me, I need you to bring Professor Dumbledore to me, we both know I can't be trusted to not be spotted walking around especially now."

Hermione nods "Okay, I'll get him for you."

Harry grabs Hermione's arm "Hermione, I'll be okay I mean hey, look at Lupin he's fine…ish."

Hermione smiles at Harry's attempt to cheer her up decides to play along and nods "Yeah, we will" she leaves just as Madame Pomfrey walks in.

Madame Pomfrey walks in to see Harry and she sighs "Not again!? What did you do now?"

Harry chuckles "That's a bit of a long story"

Later after Hermione had explained what she knew to Dumbledore she brought him to Harry who was being treated Dumbledore also decided to bring Professor Snape along and Harry told them everything in great detail what happened and what was going to happen after which he fell asleep having not had a break since well 2 hours ago but for him it'd been at least 12.

Snape almost immediately jumped to his feet "We need to stop the Tournament or at least postpone it. We cannot allow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to return to power!"

Dumbledore sighs "You know that's not possible Severus it's already happened and if we did then Harry here would not exist and would thenfore disappear but then how would we know about Voldemort's return so we would continue the task as planned then Harry would exist again, and on it would go, until the very fabric of time was torn asunder"

Snape begrudgingly sighs "So what do we do then?"

Dumbledore smiles "Step One get the shrieking shack ready again, step two get lots and lots of chains, step three get four forgetfulness potions we can't remember what Harry has told us until tonight so everything plays out as it should"

Hermione stands tall and says "No, I won't need a forgetfulness potion!"

Snape raises an eyebrow "Oh, and why is that?"

Hermione smiles "because I'll be helping Harry by the time the present catches up I will have already known anyway."

Dumbledore gives Hermione a worried look "My dear, I know you care about him, but you cannot be near him on the full moon, I'm sure you already know even if we're able to get a Wolfsbane potion together it will only help him transition seeing as it's his first full moon after being bitten"

Snape nods in agreement "Yes, it is far too dangerous, not that I care what happens to Potter but if you were anywhere near him when he transformed you would not survive."

Hermione sighs "I'm not going to stay in the shrieking shack with him until he turns just until night and I'll be able to let you know if anything goes wrong if I'm watching the shrieking shack"

Snape annoyed sneer "Dumbledore…?"

Dumbledore starts thinking for a moment "Hmmm?"

Snape gasps "Dumbledore you cannot be considering this!?"

Dumbledore sighs and shrugs "Well, she does have a point, we need someone to be able to let us know if something goes wrong."

Snape sighs "Fine, but I refuse to play a part in this plan I'm heading off according to Mss. Granger I need to be by my storage closet to have an argument with Igor before accusing Potter of stealing Polyjuice Potions Ingredients" he leaves annoyed.

Harry stirs but stays asleep and he whispers as he dreams "Hermione…"

Hermione's cheeks turn bright pink as she shyly looks up at Dumbledore who is looking at her warmly who then says "Do not worry Miss Granger I can keep a secret or two, I will get the Shack ready."

Later that Night while the Past Harry was entering the Maze to get bitten by Fenrir the Present or Future Harry was being chained up by Hermione, Harry was still really tense and scared albeit less worried about hurting people now.

Harry smiles "Thanks again for doing this Hermione."

Hermione just laughs "Well, we are friends and what else are friends for if not to help chain you up after getting bitten by a werewolf so you don't accidentally kill hundreds."

Harry laughs at her joke then sighs as it hits him, he's going to become a monster in a matter of hours "I just can't wait for this night to be over and never have to turn into a werewolf again."

Hermione nods "Yeah… hey where do you think Lupin is right now? I mean he's probably going through the same thing right now too right?"

Suddenly they hear a voice coming from the doorway of the Shrieking Shack "Not quite." They both see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

Harry is shocked and a little ashamed "Professor I…"

Lupin sighs "It's no longer Professor you know… now Mrs. Granger things are going to get very interesting for Harry in a moment so why don't you get out of here, I'll send for help if any is needed."

Hermione nods and leaves with due haste once she makes it a fair enough distance from the Whomping Willow she sets up to watch she wasn't going anywhere while her friend was in trouble.

Harry looking around awkwardly as Remus double and triple checks the chains and nods "She did a pretty decent job."

Harry nods "So, what are you doing here?"

Remus sighs "Well, I was getting ready to deal with this month's full moon when Dumbledore messaged me and told me what happened, so I flu over here as quickly as I could to help out."

Harry looks confused "How, by killing me if I escape by making sure I don't hurt anyone?"

Remus thinks for a moment before saying "Kind of but it's a little more complicated than that, thanks to the Wolfsbane Potion I took while I taught here and try to take as much as possible when the Full Moon comes around I'll explain nmore about it tomorrow it allows us to transform but stay in control, so just how James learned how to be an Animagus for me, I'm going to transform for with you to help ease you into it, and yes stop you if you get out of hand."

A Few hours pass and the full moon rises above the mountains by this time the other Harry was probably already at the Graveyard and Cedric was dead by now but the Present Harry had more pressing issues to focus on as the inside of him felt like a burning more painful than anything he'd ever felt not even his scar got this painful.

Harry screams "Ahhhhh! It burns! IT BUUURNS! What is happening to me!?"

Lupin nods sadly "It's like this every time it doesn't get easier but it will get smother your body is breaking itself apart then reforming itself so you can take on the shape of a wolf, each werewolf form is different much in the same way every person is different. The key is to let go, the more you fight it, the more pain you will feel, I know trust me, but I am here and you will not hurt anyone I give you my word."

Harry looks weak and defeated and devoid of any life "Please Lupin I can't do this please just kill me"

Lupin sighs and shakes his head "I cannot, I promised your father I would look after you, I cannot break that promise now, do as I say and let go."

Harry unable to fight back against the wolf lets go and every single bone in his body begins to break, his bones reshape themselves and it is a terrible sight especially on the first night.

Harry's paws slip out of the chains and Lupin sees nothing more than a wolf but just as this happens Lupin's transformation occurs and thanks to him taking his potion his transformation is a whole lot smoother and he still has his mind but Harry has left the shack the transformation took longer than expected.

Lupin starts sniffing for Harry's scent but because he was in his wolf form now he couldn't smell Harry so he used his other heightened senses to track Harry it didn't take long though because Harry had taken refuge in the forbidden forest however there were students, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin both sixth year students a girl and a boy probably a couple that don't like showing affection out in public, Harry sneaks forward towards them he lunges and startles the couple.

Lupin however in his werewolf form strike Harry back and growls at the students unable to form a single English sentence in that state but they understood that he was telling them to run and so they did, four hours Lupin and Harry fought then stared each other down until it was only a matter of hours before Harry would turn back that's when everything went to Hell…

* * *

Sorry Chapter 2 has taken so long please Review it if you liked it or have so helpful feedback no bullying please or you will be flagged.


	3. Chapter 03: I'll Never Hurt Anyone Again

**Harry Potter**

 **and the Curse of the Full Moon**

 **Chapter #03: I'll Never Hurt Anyone Again**

As Harry charged at Lupin in his wolf form with a crazed wolf look in his eyes he could no longer think, no longer care he was just an animal with the instinct to kill, that's when it happened when he heard it, a tree branch snapped Harry turned to see Hermione…

Lupin was shocked he roared at her to run which she could not hear but understood it's meaning but refused she simply looked at Harry in awe he was on four legs and a beautiful black fur coat and his eyes, no matter what form he took she would always recognize those eyes the emerald green of his mothers, Harry took this opportunity to attack he jumped at her and Lupin roared again this time Hermione did listen and ran.

But something was happening within Harry weather it was good or bad all Lupin knew was it had changed his attitude towards him he no longer cared about fighting Lupin he simply wanted Hermione.

Meanwhile up in the Hospital Wing Dumbledore and Snape wait patiently to hear news of Harry when a Slytherin and Ravenclaw burst through the doors and shout "Help!"

The Slytherin boy shouts "Big Wolf in the forest! Big Black Scary with big green eyes!"

The Revenclaw girl nods enthusiastically then starts talking "Yeah, then another thing attacked it and saved us, it looked kind of like a wolfman, manwolf thing"

Snape nods, "Understood I will take care of things, but why don't you two tell the Headmaster here why you weren't at the final task, and instead goofing off in the forbidden forest"

Both of them gulp understanding that there's no way out of getting in trouble

Meanwhile with Hermione she has run into trouble of her own surprisingly she got away from Harry but Malfoy being the bitter sore loser he is, was not happy with the results of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Hermione is pushed back by Crabbe "Ouch! Huh, what the heck are you doing here, it's dangerous!"

Malfoy snickers in agreement "Oh, yes I know, for you anyway after that embarrassment of not having a Slytherin entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament then Potter cheating his way in, I figured hey root for the Hufflepuff it's better than Potter of all people but then he dies and Potter wins"

Hermione looks confused while at the same time looking back in case Harry had caught up with her "What are you getting at Malfoy!?"

Malfoy glares at her "Tsk, you think you're so great, you, Weasley, and Potter think your untouchable well I'm going to show you just how wrong you are…"

Malfoy goes to strike her when Harry still in his werewolf form jumps in between them growling at Malfoy, Malfoy and the other Slytherin's fall backwards.

Goyle nervous looks around "Malfoy, what do we do!?"

Malfoy nervous looks back and forth and all around "I don't know!"

Hermione Shouts "Run you idiots!"

They not having any better ideas agree and start running…

* * *

[Malfoy P.O.V.]

I was terrified I always knew werewolves inhabited the Forbidden Forest but now… I turned back and saw Granger wasn't following and I might not like her and she might be a filthy little Mud-Blood but still that doesn't mean I can just leave her to die.

* * *

[Normal P.O.V.]

Malfoy runs at Harry not realizing who it is he grabs a stick and stabs Harry, Harry howls in agony shocking Hermione "You idiot! I told you to run!"

Malfoy terrified shouts back "Yeah well your not the boss of me!"

Harry in a defensive position on edge making sure no one could sneak up on him again Hermione saw the faint sign of fear in his eyes. "H… hey… it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you."

Harry growls at her never the less he lets her get closer to her freaking Malfoy out "Your insane Granger! We have to get help! Not put ourselves in greater danger like what you're doing right now!"

Hermione groans "If your scared you can run away by yourself, I'm not leaving him alone."

Malfoy shrugs "Your funeral" he turns to run thinking he's done all he can as he bumps into Professor Snape. "Professor… I… uh…"

Snape scowls at him "Back to the Castle… Now! We'll discuss your actions later!"

Malfoy nods "Yes, Professor" he runs off as fast as he can.

Professor Snape approaches Hermione "What's wrong with you Granger Potter is still…!"

Hermione snaps at Snape "Stay back!" Snape stops in his tracks shocked that one his top student would snap at a teacher "Sorry…" Hermione says "It's just Malfoy hurt him so his scared he isn't himself right now so we need to help him but…"

Snape nods "I understand, the sun will be up in a matter of minutes though and if he's still injured who knows where the injury will be Wolf and Human Anatomy are very different."

Hermione nods "Tell me what to do then!" she bows her head "Please."

Snape nods "First get a big piece of cloth ready because your gonna need something to stop the bleeding"

Hermione nods and tears some of her skirt off "What now?"

Snape takes a deep breath and says "Okay I am going to teach you an original spell one of my own creation and almost too easy to learn"

Hermione is shocked "Really?"

Snape nods "Yes, but to cast the spell there must be nothing blocking the path to the wound so it'll be a gamble"

Hermione nods "Understood I'll need to remove both the cloth and the stick"

Snape nods "Yes, and to cast the spell you must have a clear picture in your mind of the blood that he's lost flowing back into him and the skin tear that has been caused due to the stabbing to almost nit back together. Picture it… can you see it?"

Hermione slowly nods "I think I can yeah."

Snape almost smiles "Good, the incantation is Vulnera Sanentur also it's not just the one incantion you'll need to say it over, and over again until he's healed now it won't be perfect as it's your first time attempting it but if you have a clear mind you should be able to at least stop the bleeding.

Hermione nods and looks at the in pain Harry and says "This is gonna hurt harry a lot but you'll feel better afterwards" Harry doesn't look convinced but lets her go ahead anyway for some reason through all of it he still trusts and cares about Hermione even in his wolf form Hermione nods and pulls the stick out fast quick and effectively Harry howls very loudly and gives Hermione a look she then places her torn skirt on Harry's wound then readies her wound and starts saying the incantation "Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…" over and over again she says it slowly but surly some of the blood flows back into Harry as the wound closes up.

Harry limps to his feet and tries to run away Hermione tries to stop him "Harry, wait!"

Harry gives her an apologetic look as he runs off that's when Lupin arrives and sees Hermione and Snape and gives them a look to say is everyone alright where's Harry.

Hermione speaks up "It's alright Lupin he's injured so he won't hurt anyone I healed him so it's not life threatening but he won't hurt anyone in his condition."

Lupin looks at Snape who simply nods "It's true."

Back with Harry's wolf form he's limping when he makes it to the pond he saved Sirius and his past version of himself from Dementors the previous year and he sees a Deer so he pounces tearing it's throat out when the sun rises and he falls into his human form completely naked and covered in blood Harry looks horrified he turns around to see the dead deer and collapses, "That was too close, if that had of been Ron Hermione or anybody really I would never have been able to forgive myself"

Hermione appears running towards Harry with a blanket Snape not far behind and Lupin wrapped in his own blanket Hermione hugs Harry "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry shakes his head "No, I'm not. I doubt I'll ever be alright ever again"

* * *

A Few Days pass and nobody knows that Harry is a Werewolf , Dumbledore gives his end of year speech telling everyone the truth that Voldemort has returned Harry, Ron, and Hermione all promise to stay in touch however Harry is telling a lie for he has come to a decision that if he is not safe to be around he won't let anyone be around him, he is going to run away it's safer for everyone that way.

* * *

It had been six weeks since Harry and his friends went home in that time Hermione and Ron along with the rest of the Weasley's had gone to Twelve, Grimmauld Place along with the original Order of the Phoenix even Fudge was there and it being Sirius's house he was also there, and the Order was holding a meeting except Arthur who was doing some recon

Fudge sighs "I know we're preparing for War but I made a statement making sure everyone knows you're not the culprit your free to go outside stretch your legs without the fear of being imprisoned."

Sirius nods "Yes, I know and I thank you for that but there are two reasons for that one it's going to take some time before I feel comfortable enough to walk outside without feeling nervous and the second reason is even though I'm no longer most wanted I still get given funny looks."

Fudge sighs "Fine anyway why are we here. Has… has he found it?"

All shake their head and Lupin says "Arthur said he found some information but didn't trust he wasn't being spied on so he wants to tell us here, he's running a bit late though."

Arthur opens the door and closes it with a slam and runs into the room not even noticing that all the kids were eavesdropping in on the meeting everyone in the meeting looked shocked at his dramatic entrance and Molly asks "Is everything aright Arthur dear"

Arthur shakes his head "No, it's far from it." I went to go collect Harry as instructed the Dursley's weren't happy about it but allowed me to his room only to find this "He shows a letter"

Kingsley takes it and reads it allowed "Dear, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley you have not made my life here easy however you did keep a roof over my head and feed me at least a little and you are still family which is why I have to say goodbye… goodbye forever… please give this to Ron and Hermione and tell them to read the back…"

Molly takes it from him and flips it over "Dear, Ron and Hermione and anyone else who reads this before it gets to them… you two have been the best of friends since my first year at Hogwarts you almost feel like the family I never had, which is why it hurts me to say you'll never see me again last year I came face to face with the man that killed my parents and yet that isn't the worst thing I had to face no… I was changed forever when Fenrir Greyback turned me…" she looks to Dumbledore "Turned him!? Does he mean"

Dumbledore sighs and nods "I'm afraid so, but please keep reading"

Molly nods but Sirius takes the letter having a bad feeling that he knows where this is going "I can't put anyone in anymore danger I almost killed someone when I turned but I can't take the chance that I slip up with taking the potions so I'm going where no one will get hurt cause of me, not directly anyway."

Lupin sighs "Damn it! I know where he's gone."

All look shocked Dumbledore asks "What do you mean how?"

Lupin sighs "Well, I told Harry at the end of the year that I know what he's going through so if he ever needed anything even just to talk I'm here for him so he asked me if he knew of any places that there are lots of Werewolf's and I told him of how back in the day before the James and Lily even had Harry we were just out of Hogwarts and I was struggling so I went to Europe to find a pack and join it. He's probably gone to do the same."

Everyone except Molly and Sirius start shouting and Lupin for being such a fool Sirius stands up for him saying "Calm down he simply wanted to help out someone who is going through the same thing as he did you can't fault him for that can you?"

All nod and Molly gasps "There's more on the letter for just Hermione, Hermione I hope you get to read this I know this is probably really selfish of me to say in a letter especially after I just said I was never coming back so we'll never see each other ever again but I'll regret it if I don't at least tell you just once, there's a reason that I was able to gain some semblance of my senses after I saw you in my wolf form you see I love you, I realized it when I saw you dancing with Victor Krum at the Ball but I was too stubborn to say anything Hermione Jene Granger I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry things have to end this way I have no idea if you even feel the same or at least have a crush but I had to say it at least once even if it is through a letter goodbye and tell everyone to have a good year and a good life for me."

Lupin clenches his fist "Well that settles that!"

Sirius looks confused "Settles what?"

Lupin sighs "I can't let Harry make the same mistake I made by running away from his problems there's still some time before Hogwarts goes back I'll have him on the Hogwarts Express in time for the new Semester!"

Hermione, & Ron burst in "We're coming too!"

Fudge looks at them shocked "Now hold on just a minute you two are still just kids and…"

Dumbledore holds a hand up "Wait a minute Fudge maybe the kids can be of some help he is there closest friends after all if anyone can do it they can."

Ginny walks in "I'm coming too!"

Molly gasps "Ginny! No it's too dangerous what if…?"

Ginny holds her hand up "I don't care about the dangers, Harry risked his life to save mine only in his Second year so it's my duty to help save him from himself now!"

Dumbledore smiles "Well okay. Fudge they need temporary passes"

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione look at each other confused "Temporary passes?"

Fudge sighs "They're a type of pass that allows under aged Mage's to cast magic for certain things for example with this pass you may use magic to travel or self defense but not simply for fun"

All nod "Okay awesome"

Fudge sighs "It'll take a while though it'll be ready by tomorrow at the latest so get packed so you're ready by then too"

All nod "Yes, Fudge"

Meanwhile in Europe Harry is standing in the Capital City Bratislava looking at a map he nods "Almost there, I'm almost there. Soon I'll never hurt anyone again, I'll make sure of it."


	4. Chapter 04: Welcome to the Pack

**Harry Potter**

 **and the Curse of the Full Moon**

 **Chapter #04: Welcome to the Pack**

Harry walks into a local Bar and waits to be served but he realizes very quickly that the second he walked in people were looking at him he figured it was because people knew who he was cause of the scar he'd soon find out that was not the case.

The Waiter walks up to Harry "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

Harry nods "Yeah, uh… cheapest meal and drink."

The Waiter nods and serves him a stake and chips with mash potato along with a Lemonade "There you are now if I were you stranger I'd have your meal and find yourself elsewhere as soon as possible."

Harry nods "Yeah trust me I'm trying to get away from people as soon as possible, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find the Carpathian Mountains would you?"

The Waiter nods "Yeah if you walk outside you'll see them due east however I doubt you'll make it there" he walks away

Harry seemed confuse by this but shrugs it off he finishes his meal and pays for it leaving a little extra and heads for the door when a brute of a man stands in his way Harry thinks this is a misunderstanding and says "Excuse me could I please just get through."

The brute snarls at him "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Harry looked confused "Sorry… I'm not sure I under…"

Harry gets cut off by the brute grabbing him around the throat and lifting him in the air "My name is Corvax and I'm what you wolves call the Alpha of my Clan we had a deal you stay out of our cities and towns and we leave you alone, you've just sentenced your own race to death little pup."

Harry gasping for air "didn't… know…!"

A beautiful looking woman with sleek long blonde hair steps forward and forces the man to let Harry go "Let him go you fool can't you see he isn't from around here! He has no idea about the Accords!" she smiles at Harry "Sorry about my brother he thinks with his muscles my name is Korra what's yours?"

Harry still gasping for air manages to get two words out "Harry… Harry Potter…"

Korra smiles then turns to Corvax "You happy you brain dead idiot you nearly killed the boy who lived!"

Corvax looks angry "That's impossible the boy who lived lives in England plus he's not a wolf."

Harry finally having enough oxegyn to speak says "Was turned by Fenrir Greyback at the end of last year, after Voldemort killed my friend"

The entire bar gasps in horror and fear at the mention of his name and Korra asks "What do you mean Voldemort killed him… Voldemort is…"

Harry sighs "I guess the news hasn't travelled this far yet but Voldemort was brought back by one of his followers he's gathering strength now but he won't be down for long he's going to try to finish what he started all those years ago."

Corvax grabs him by the shirt and says "If what you say is true and you really are Harry Potter why aren't you stopping him like before."

Harry glares and says "Because he has found a way around the magic that my mother sacrificed herself to place around and now he can kill me if he wants that and as you've deduced I am a Werewolf so I'm staying as far away from people as I can until I either die or find a cure that's why I'm here I heard rumors about a pack being around here which is why I'm here!"

Corvax let's Harry go but before Harry leaves he says "We let you go now pup but come to this town again and you won't survive not only that the Vampire & Werewolf War will begin anew!"

Everyone in the bar except Korra cheers for Corvax Harry nods and leaves he looks around for the Mountains the Waiter mentioned but can't find them when Korra follows him out and says "I can take you halfway. You're looking for the Carpathian Mountains right, I can't go there myself but I can take you halfway if you want."

Harry nods "That'd be nice thanks… Korra was it?"

Korra nods "Yeah, nice to meet you Harry"

* * *

6 Hours later they are halfway up the mountains and Harry is barely lost any energy and he is surprised "You know usually I'd be out of breath but now…"

Korra smiles "You can do a marathon in your sleep?"

Harry nods "Pretty much, anyway I think I can make it from here I just keep heading up right?"

Korra nods "There's always at least one wolf around who can take you to the rest of the pack, good luck and I hope they have what you're looking for.:

Harry nods "Thanks me too." He keeps walking as Korra leaves returning to the town when Harry makes it to the top he find a campfire with at least six other Werewolves present they all stand and nod for him to join them.

Gordon a imposing man almost like Corvax down in town steps forward to guide Harry to the Fire "We knew you were coming today brother, welcome to the pack."

Harry seemed confused and asked "Knew I was coming?"

Erika a beautiful girl with dark skin but bright red hair spoke up and nods as she smiles "Yes, Lyra told us she is what some people call a seer she sees dreams and they're usually accurate" she motions to Lyra

Lyra was a quiet yet dark girl not in skin tone she was quite pale for a wolf but she had eyeliner and makeup as well as hair dye to make herself gothic she says "Hi…"

Kai a kid almost as young as Harry was when he started Hogwarts chuckles "Yeah, she's a girl of very few words but nevertheless she's glad you're here too"

Harry almost afraid to ask "Do you also know why I'm here?"

Everyone nods and Gordon speaks up "However we cannot cure you and it is Taboo to take the life of a fellow Wolf however over the years we have found ways to control the wolf even on a full moon and even how to turn when it's not a full moon it's not exactly pleasant even when it's not a full moon so we rarely do unless we're in dire circumstances"

Kai waves their comments off "Oh, don't let them get to ya! Being a wolf is awesome sure it's painful as all hell when we change but being in control is awesome!"

Harry asks "How do you gain control over the Wolf?"

Flare a fair skinned girl but with firey red hair and green eyes in fact the eyes are almost identical to Harry she says "It's not that easy, to gain control over the wolf takes a few steps but to even gain knowledge to it's secrets you must first become a member of the pack"

Percival a man with glasses who had hs head in a book since the moment Harry arrives closes the book with a sigh and says "Yes, all wolves are allowed among us however only those in our pack can gain the knowledge we are offering that's the way it goes."

Gordon nods "I'm afraid he's right that's the way it's been for years, knowing that do you still want to go forward with it"

Harry nods "I nearly killed somebody the first time I turned the past two times I've been lucky gone to places with no people whatsoever but that won't always be the case I need to be able to stop myself from killing anyone in my wolf form I need control even if that means becoming a member of this pack and never seeing my friends again it's not what I had in mind when I set out on my journey but if it keeps the people around me safe I'll do whatever it takes"

Gordon nods "Good! Then first we must travel to our Wolf City of Blackwood the Muggles think it's just a creepy dark forest but we have a spell surrounding it to keep them away you'll love it follow us."

* * *

A Few Hours Later Lupin, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had made it to the Camp fire it was deserted but only just it had only been a few hours since it had been occupied Lupin was the only one who didn't look dejected.

Ron slumped down onto one of the logs "Well that's it then!"

Ginny looked at him a bit sad "What do you mean?"

Ron sighs "Look I love the guy I don't want to give up but let's face the facts this is the place Lupin told Harry about his trail ends here, I honestly don't know how we'd continue the search."

Hermione with tears falling slowly down her face nods "I know you're right but I just can't give up hope, not until he looks me straight in the eyes and tells me he wants me to go." She looks at everyone and says "I mean you heard what he wrote in his letter he said he's doing this for us but we don't want this so there's no reason for him not to come home!"

Lupin sighs shaking his head "I'm afraid it's not that easy, you have no idea the agony every full moon is turning into that beast and having no control over yourself I mean I take a potion but it's still taken years to get used to and sometimes I wish I didn't take the potion then I could almost forget the feeling of the transformation. That's not even hitting the points on how…"

Ron holds up his hand "Alright! That's enough… we get it okay."

Lupin shakes his head again "No, you don't that's what I'm saying you can't understand you never will unless your also bit something I highly recommend against even trying because more often than not a werewolf will just straight up kill you"

Ginny annoyed shouts "We know, we're not idiots! But seriously where do we go from here cause I'm with Hermione we don't give up on friends"

Lupin nods "agreed but unless… hang on."

All look up and ask "What!?"

Lupin smiles as he sees a trail of foot prints of seven people then it changes to sets of paw prints of six people "Yes! Including Harry there were seven Werewolves here and they've taken him there…"

Hermione very confused asks "Sorry… care to explain to the rest of the class?"

Lupin nods "Right, right, right, right, right… Uh… how to explain this. Umm… back when I was just starting out as a Werewolf I heard of a Secret city a city of Werewolves who had glamoured an entire City wide area of a forest to hide a city inside of completely packed full of Werewolves who could control their changes even outside of a full moon they could become the wolf and be in control but after years of searching I just gave up."

Ron nods and uneasily speaks up "Okay, how did you get that from these paw print tracks…" Ginny whacks her brother in the ribs making him scream out in pain "Oww! What was that for!?"

Ginny sighs "Think for a second you moron all werewolves no matter how great no matter how much control they have over their wolf form they all have one thing in common…?"

Ron thinks for a moment then shakes his head "Yeah I got nothing"

Hermione and Ginny both let out an exasperated sigh and shout at him "The Full Bloody Moon, you idiot!"

Ron gasps "Oh… yeah… haha duh! What else they all transform on the full moon and it's not a full moon."

Lupin nod "exactly and if there are six of them with the power to transform now in the sunlight then I can only guess they're going to the Secret City. Now if we're going to follow we should hurry before we lose their trail and before it gets dark"

* * *

Elsewhere in Blackwood City Harry arrives riding atop of Flare for even though she was not the Alpha she was one of the stronger Wolves even among the Male and could carry him as they enter though Harry hopped off he looked around the city marveling at everything he saw when he looked up and staring right at him was a Wolf with Blood Red Eyes and pure Gold Fur the wolf leaped down from the building roofs she was atop and down to him she then transformed back into a human female about the same age as Harry but a bit older she was however very… very… uh… naked…

Harry saw her nakedness and turned from her Gordon saw her and sighed "Not again as he was tossed robes for the woman she traced her finger around Harry Gordon placed the robes around the woman who didn't seem fazed by it she didn't even seem to notice.

The woman turns to Gordon and says "I see you've brought me fresh blood… is this him?"

Gordon nods "I have Alpha and yes it is."

The woman turns to Harry and grabs hold of his face turning from side to side she then sniffs him and smiles in delight "Oh, yes I like him he has much potential" suddenly she grabs his face tight and forces him to look her dead in the eyes and her eyes turn blood red Harry's do the same but instead of Blood Red they're Blue which makes the Woman smile "My name is Paige… Paige Potter…"

Harry confused at this statement stuttered "I… I… I d… d… do… I don't understand… why…"

Paige smiles "I see the old man has been keeping many secrets from you." She notices Harry's confusion and sighs "Dumbledore the old man Dumbledore has been keeping something from you since you have no idea who I am. I can only guess but I assume it's to try and control you. So you do what he wants to fit his agenda. The old man may no longer think along the lines as the Dark Wizard Grindlewald but he is not the saint everyone makes him out to be."

Harry looks confused frustrated and hurt all these emotions suddenly burst as he shouts "Look I don't know what you're getting at will you just tell me who are you!?"

Paige smiles and nods "Of course, from the beginning then as I said I'm Paige Potter I'm also your Sister, your Twin people around here call me Alpha but I also have another name The Girl Who Lived…"

Harry gasps "My… M… M… M… M… My Sister… how… why… what…" he turns back to her "How!?"

Paige chuckles "Well you came here to learn control over your Wolf form didn't you? Let me train you and you can ask anything you want?"

Harry thinks for a moment then smiles and nods "Y… Yeah. I'd like that."

Paige smiles "Me too little brother, Welcome to the Pack!"

Harry smiles "You mean welcome home."

Paige smiles and shouts "We have a new member of the family you know what that means!"

The entire street erupts with cheers and shouts "Party Time!"

* * *

However while this was happening back in the City of Bratislava in the cellar of the pub Harry had lunch in a meeting was happening a man stronger more intimidating than Corvax slaps Korra across the face scratching it drawing blood even he licks it off his nail as Korra's face begins to heal.

Korra is on her knees begging "Please lord Constantine I meant to offense to you I only meant that he was new and that he had caused no harm he's left and now that he knows the rules he won't be back I assure it."

A woman with pale white skin but bright golden hair but everything else red.. red lipstick, red dress, even red shoes spits at Korra "You be quiet you're lucky my husband has decided not to kill you and you spit in his face defending that vile creature!"

Constantine raises his hand to silence them both "Corvax you were there… what do you say in your Sister's defense?"

Corvax stuttering "Well… well I… I umm… she did have a point I mean he was but a pup that being said him being a pup and a newly bitten is no excuse for me to have spared him I should have upheld your honor and I beg your forgiveness we both do." Corvax gets on both knees bowing his head and with a spare hand forces Korra's head down too.

Constantine deliberates for a few seconds then stands up "Corvax you are my strongest warrior without you, we'd all be doomed your sister however is a weakness a sickness to our Clan The Nightshade Coven has been around since the time of Dracula! I will not allow it to ever be seen in disrepair."

Corvax nods "I… I understand I will discipline her."

Constantine shakes his finger "No, no, no you don't understand you I can't live without her on the other hand. You must prove your loyalty to me as you have done a thousand times already however she seems to be the one weakness you cannot avoid she poisons your heart."

Phoenix forces Korra to stand up and keeps her restrained so she is unable to runaway "You know what is expected of you and what will happen to everyone you care about if you do not do it. Think of it simply as erasing a weakness because it is what your doing."

Corvax nods and turns to his sister who is trembling with fear "Corvax please… no I'm your sister."

Corvax looks at her with pity and nods as tears stream from his eyes "Which is why I must do this or else it will be somebody else and they will make you suffer this will be quick I promise, and I'm sorry but I promise you I will make the boy suffer for if I had killed him this would not be happening, do not hate Lord Constantine hate the boy for if he never existed…"

Korra pleas with her brother one last time "No… no! Corvax we can run away please don't do this!"

Corvax shakes his head "There's no where to run from Lord Constantine, sorry dear sister… may the gods have mercy upon my soul… I will not see you again for where you go I can never follow." In one quick motion he snaps her neck and her body flops to the floor dead and unmoving he then falls to his knees and wails almost as if a part of his soul had been taken with her then he looks at Constantine as says "If I might be so bold My Lord…?"

Constantine smiles and asks "What is it Corvax?"

Corvax states simply "If it weren't for Potter my sister wouldn't have had to die so I want to request that no matter the what you let me kill him he is mine to make suffer!"

Constantine smiles wickedly "Request granted, go take as many as you need and bring me the boy's head as a trophy as well as many others as you wish after as of today we are at war once more!"


End file.
